


After the trial

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being smitten, Art, M/M, Power suit, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: A slightly modified scene from right after Izzy's trial. No one can tell me Alec wasn't checking out Magnus in his power suit. And why was it never again mentioned, that Alec's bow technically belongs to Magnus now?





	

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm so sorry i suck at titles for art)
> 
> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
